True Heart never Lies
by ANIME-CRAzIEz
Summary: Takouji! Yaoi! The cheerful & hyperactive brunnette and the cold quiet boy love each other silently, ‘He’s a guy! We can’t be together!”. Will one of them be able to confess with nothing bad happening?...R


_**True Heart Never Lies**_

Yoz everyone…

**!!!Warning!!!**

**this is a Yaoi fanfic… not interested, you can go, interested, read on and review for me in the end, arigato…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and the characters in this story.

Pairings: Takuya n Kouji / slight Kouichi n Izumi

And I don't know this should be rated T or M for the first and second chapter…

Summary: Takouji! Yaoi! The cheerful & hyperactive brunnette and the cold quiet boy love each other silently, 'He's a guy! We can't be together!". Will one of them be able to confess with nothing bad happening?...R&R

I love ya reviewers!!!

Takouji! **Yaoi**! There's nothing wrong with yaoi! **2nd warning**! Don't like it, see that 'back' button at the top? Press then and shoo!

**And Takouji fans! Remember to review!**

Takuya 14

Kouji 14

Kouichi 14

Izumi 14

Junpei 15

Tommy 12

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 1 Long time no see**

"TAKUYA KANBARA!" soft tired brown eyes opened slowly. "Get up now, there's a call for you! Someone named Kou… something. I give you 10 seconds from now for you to get down here or I will hang up the phone!! 10… 9…8…"

"Oh shit man!" Takuya cursed as he try to get untangled from his bed sheets. _'Someone named kou… something… it must be Kouji!'_ He thought as he stumbled out of bed and landed on the floor "Ouch!".

"7…6…"

"I'm coming mum!" Takuya exclaimed rushing out of his room.

"5…4…"

"AHH! Don't hang up! MUM!"

"3…" Takuya stumbled down the stairs and rush towards his mum who was threatening to hang up the phone.

"I'm here mum give me the phone!"

"2…"

Takuya reached the living room and…

"1!" and Takuya snatched away the phone just in time. "Mum! Don't ever do that next time! I would most probably fall down the stairs next time rushing down like that!"

"Now I knew the perfect way to wake you up!" Takuya's mum said as she went back to do her chores. Takuya then remember about the phone in his hand.

"Ohayou Kouji!" he exclaimed into the phone, excited that Kouji called.

The Frontier friends have not contact with one another since the day they came home from the digi world which is almost a year now. So you can guess how busy they are with their loads of homework.They have exchanged telephone numbers and address and realize that they all are now living in the same neighbourhood. (I made it up obviously)

"Uh sorry Takuya but I'm Kouichi," Kouichi said on the other side.

"Oh…Hi Kouichi…What's up?" Takuya asked feeling dissapointed. Kouichi who sense this quickly tell him the good news.

"Hey Takuya, me and Kouji's parents are going out on a vacation and won't be home for two weeks. And we will be alone, so we were just wondering if you guys want to come and stay for the three weeks since it is also a school holiday."

"Really?! Oh I'll go I'll go! But Kouichi, are the others going? I mean, Junpei, Tommy and Izumi. You can't possibly leave them out will you?"

"Of course not! They are all coming I have already asked them. It will be sort of a Legendary Warriors gathering. And remember to bring all your clothings and stuff and oh ya, you have our address already right?... hope you can reach here at 6pm this evening."

"Hai! I will be there don't worry, see ya!" Takuya said excitedly and hang up the phone. _'Yes! That means I can see Kouji again…'_ Takuya thought as he went to the kitchen to find his mum and told her about the plan. After much beggings and persuasion, his mum finally agreed to let him go for the three weeks sleepover.

"But Takuya, remember to call back every night at 9.00pm to make sure you are okay."

"All right mum! I'm not a three year old kid you know…" Takuya whined and went up to his room to pack up his clothes and things he needed for the long-term sleepover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay! Now I have finished the phone callings job, lets prepare for them to arrive!" Kouichi said to his brother who was sitting next to him on the sofa lookig bored.

"Whatever…" Kouji said rolling his eyes looking totally unexcited about the gathering. But deep down, he was quite looking forward to meeting a certain brunnette again.

'_And I can be with the adorable brunnette for three whole weeks! Oh my gosh what am I thinking! I don't like him to be here! He's too cheerful and hyperactive he will be very noisy! And oh my gosh did I just think he is adorable?! Oh no Kouji what are you thinking! Remember Kouji! You are too anti-social to like anyone! Right!'_

"Uh Kouji? … Kouji… Yoz KOUJI!" Kouichi exclaimed waving his hands wildly in front of Kouji's face.

"Huh? What is it brother?" Kouji asked, out from his daze.

"You are practically day dreaming just now…what are you thinking about huh?"

"Eh it's nothing! I'm just spacing off!" he said and saw that Kouichi is looking at him suspiciously. _'He must be really happy that Takuya is coming, he thinks I am totally clueless of his feelings for Takuya! Ha! You can hide from the others Kouji, but I'm your brother, you can't hide it from me… I know you likes Takuya. The way you look and talk to him in the digi world…' _Kouichi thought to himself. "One day Kouji… one day you will surely be with him…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"5.50pm" Kouichi mumbled, "Why isn't any of them here yet?" and just as he finished saying…

'Ding Dong! Ding Dong!" Kouichi immediately went up to open the door. There standing infront of the door was Tommy and Junpei carrying big bags on each hand.

"Hi guys! Long time no see… eh, you don't have to bring that much you know, just a few clothes and bathing things… and…"

"Hey don't get it wrong Kouichi! The other bag I am taking belongs to JP! You should ask him how much snacks he brought." Tommy said. His voice has turned more deeper, and its not that childish voice they know from Digi world already. Kouichi let the both of them in and they were then led to the room to put their things.

"Izumi will have a room to herself and we boys can share this room, is that all right with the both of you?" Kouichi asked.

"Of course not. But if it is too packed here, I don't mind sharing room with Izumi!" Junpei said with a grin on his face, and immediately got hit at the back by Tommy.

"Uh I don't think it will be packed here. It's quite big though." Kouichi said. Kouichi and Kouji are sharing the room which has got two Queen-size bed for each of them. "If you guys don't wish to sleep in your sleeping bags, we can share the bed."

"Really! Oh great say byebye to the hard uncomfortable floor!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Hey where is Kouji? We haven't saw him yet." Tommy asked. And just as he was saying, a certain bandana boy came into the room. "Oh hi Kouji."

"Hi…" he said dully and went up to them. And just then Izumi bursted into the boys room.

"HI GUYS!" she exclaimed looking around.

"AHHHH!" don't do that Izumi you scare us. Who the hell let you in? I didn't hear the doorbell?!" Kouichi asked.

"Aiya Kouji let me in. I didn't ring the bell, I knocked on the door." She replied and went up and stare at each of them for a few seconds.

"Uh Izumi… what are you doing?" Kouji asked feeling uncomfortable when Izumi stare at them like that studying them from head to toe.

"I'm observing how much you all have changed since we last met. It's almost a year now and I want to look better at all of you," she said as she stopped infront of Kouji and Kouichi. "Hmm… you guys have grown taller just like me… but taller than me…and Kouji… you hair still looks the same, can't you cut it short like Kouichi's?" and then she went up to Tommy and JP. "Oh Tommy you have grown too! You are almost as tall as me! And seems like you have decided to forget about the big hat of yours. And Junpei…wow you are a lot taller than the rest of us now… and seems like you turned the fats you have got into muscles now."

"Gee thanks Izumi!" Junpei said. And just then she realize that someone is missing.

"Hey where's our leader? He hasn't arrived yet?"

"I don't think so and it's already 6.15pm now… maybe he will be late." Kouichi said as they all decided to went to the living room and watch tv while waiting for Takuya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6.59pm with Takuya

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh man! I'm late!" Takuya mumbled to himself as he run and find the Minamoto's house. Then he decided to use a shortcut and go along the deserted alleyway to reached there faster. "Oh man Oh man… I'm late! It's all Shinya's fault. Pulling me back to help him with his work… Damn it, its so dark here. Now I have to walk."

Hiding in the shadows in the alleyway a man smiled pervertic smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7.00pm with the others

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys, will brother Takuya be alright?" Tommy asked worried that something may be happening to Takuya as he looked out of the window. "It's getting dark already… He can't possibly be late for this long right?"

"You are right Tommy… he can't possibly be late for that long. Maybe he got lost." Izumi said looking a bit worried too.

"But it can't be possible, he have our address too…" Kouichi said.

"I'm going to find him." Kouji said as all eyes turned to look at him. They thought he didn't even care for anything. And immediately, he take his coat with him and went out of the house to find Takuya.

"Wow… he sure cares for Takuya… like you told us Kouichi." Junpei said.

xxxxxxxxx

with Kouji

xxxxxxxxx

_Takuya where are you… you can't possibly be lost right? _Kouji thought as he stop to think where Takuya may possibly be. '_What if he decided to take a short cut? That's it, the alleyway! Oh my gosh its damn dark and dangerous there… lots of people get robbed or raped there before just because it was the only shortcut to this part of the town! Stop thinking about it Kouji! Takuya will be alright… right? Why am I so worried for him though?'_ Kouji thought, when he suddenly sense that something is going to happen to Takuya which made him go faster than ever.

xxxxxxxxxxx

With Takuya (warning: don't continue if you are too naïve)

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it I shouldn't have go shortcut. Its a lot worser than the normal route. So dark can't even run… or I will fall…" Takuya mumbled to himself as he walk through the dark alley and just then he hear something or someone behind him. _'Am I being followed? Aiya thinking too much.' _He thought as he continue on walking and suddenly found himself being pushed against the wall. He tried to fight off but the other guy was too big and strong for him. Both his hands are pinned above his head and both his legs are being stepped on to prevent him from escaping.

"Help!" he screamed and immediately found himself being forcefully kissed by the guy. He forcefully pushed his tongue into Takuya's mouth and Takuya can smell the beer smell from his mouth. He tried to push the man away but it's no use…

xxxxxxxxxx

With Kouji

xxxxxxxxxx

"Help!"

'_That voice! It's Takuya! Oh my Gosh wait for me Kuya!'_ Kouji thought as he follow the way the voice came from and what he saw shocked him. _'Oh my Gosh that man is raping Takuya!' _Kouji thought. Takuya looked on the verge of tears as the person was kissing him. Kouji thought for a second on what to do and it was then, he found a trash can lying nearby. Without anymore hesitation, he sneaked up to the guy and knocked him real hard on the head which made him unconcious. The guy let go of Takuya and slumped on the concrete floor landing with a thud.

Takuya stepped out of the guy's grip and collapsed, but before he hit the ground, Kouji went up to him and caught him around the waist holding him steady.

"Are you okay Takuya?"

"Ya I guess so, Thank you Kouichi."

"I'm Kouji."

"Kouji?" Takuya asked as he looked closer at the one holding him making to other blush. But luckily it can't be seen in the dark. "Oh Kouji it really is you." He said.

"Come on lets go back. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can" Takuya said and he stands up by himself. But after a few seconds, his legs gave way. Before he hit the ground, Kouji went up to hold him again.

"I think I better help you." Kouji said as he picked up Takuya's backpack and slung it over his back and using his other hand to hold the smaller boy's waist to support him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey they are back!" Tommy exclaimed looking out of the window. Kouichi immediately went for the door, and in came Kouji supporting Takuya.

"Hey Taki!Long time no see!" Junpei said as he went to pat Takuya's shoulder. But before he can even touch him, Takuya stepped back behind Kouji avoiding the touch. "What's happen to him Kouji? He's not like the Takuya we know back in the Digi world."

"Tell you guys later, let me help him to the room for a rest first." Kouji said as he led Takuya upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You okay?" Kouji asked Takuya again and received a nod. He can't believe it, their digiworld leader was being taken advantage by a pervertic man. _'Damn it! I can even forgot to make a police report after I knocked down that guy. He's most probably running away now.' _

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Kouji asked softly afraid to see him hurt again as he lead Takuya to sit on his bed. Soft teary brown eyes meet his concerned midnight blue eyes.

"I was on my way here and I decided to go shortcut as I was late, that's why I go through the alleyway.And then I thought I heard someone following me and I thought it's only my imagination. And then this guy came out from behind and pushed me up against the wall and… and you saw what happened." Takuya said as tears found their way out of his eyes again. Kouji don't know what to say to comfort him, he's not the kind of person who know how to say comforting words. So, he did the only thing he can do. He hugged Takuya which surprised the crying one. Takuya tensed a bit but soon relax and return the embrace. After a few minutes, he pushed away gently wiping his eyes.

"Thanks Kouji."

"You're welcome. Are you better now? Do you want to go down and meet the others?"

"I think so… Kouji?"

"Ya"

"Nothing… just thanks for saving me back there."

"It's alright now Takuya, lets go now."

"Okay!" Takuya said as he turned into the cheerful brunnette they all once know and speed down the stairs.

"Hm! Always the active one" Kouji said as he went down after Takuya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys and Izumi were waiting worriedly in the living room when they saw their hyperactive leader speeding down the stairs.

"Hi guys!" He said as he took a seat beside Tommy. Kouji came down too and sit beside him.

"What happened Taki? You look like you have been crying." Izumi asked concerned and Takuya's cheerful face immediately fell. He turned to Kouji, asking for help.

"You have to tell them yourself Takuya, they won't laugh at you for being like this." He said.

"Just what's happening Taki,we know there's some reason for to be late. But we won't blame or laugh at you, right guys?" Junpei who is always the oldest one said. Tommy and Kouichi nodded and they all waited patiently for Takuya to speak. Kouji laid his hand on Takuya's shoulder to comfort him. And Takuya finally told them what happened.

After he had told them what happened, they were all shocked and angry about that old pervert. Takuya finished his tale and force back tears. He don't want to look weak infront of his friends.

"Takuya oni-isan, it's ok to cry. We won't think that you are weak. You are always the brave oniisan I know." Tommy said as he hugged Takuya. He was now as tall as Takuya who was shorter than Izumi, but Tommy still insist on having Takuya like his big brother. And with that Takuya let his tears out once again. All of them went up to comfort their leader and he cried till he fell asleep.

"Let me carry him up to the room" Junpei said but Kouji stopped him.

"No, it's okay, I can carry him."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure Junpei, even Izumi can carry him with no problem at all." He said while Izumi went up to carry the brunnette and was really surprised.

"Oh my Gosh! I didn't know Taki is that light!" she said as she placed him gently into Kouji arms. He bring Takuya up to the room and placed him on his bed. He couldn't help but awe at how well-built his body were as he looked at the sleeping brunnette from head to toe. _'He looks cute and peaceful when he was sleeping.' _Kouji thought as he mentally smacked himself. He bring the blanket up to Takuya's chin and went down to find the others.

……..

TBC…

**So Takouji fans… how do u all feel about this first chapter? Sorry if it is too crappy or what but I hope you guys will help me review and give your opinions.**

**Let me know my weaks and wrongs. I love ya all reviewers!!!**


End file.
